Price tag
by MeLaNch0LYdreams
Summary: No one ever said marrying into the Royal Family was going to be easy. "Lelouch?" "...Yes?" "Let's do it."  Implied Euphy/Suzaku, Lelouch/Suzaku
1. Chapter 1

**Price Tag**

**A/N: Before we begin, this will be very out of character. Don't say I didn't warn you**

Before we start this tale, I want to say a couple things. I swear I'm ot a golddigger. Or a man stealer, whatever you're calling it now a days. I'm just in love.

_Red strobe lights, really bad Euro pop blaring through the speakers, the mass of writhing bodies-_

"Lelouch, I want to introduce you."

_Those searching vivacious eyes scaled my body, seeked me, and devoured me lke a wounded gazelle on the serengetti._

"This is my fiance."

_Those rough hands explored my body, wasting no time disposing of my clothes, folding me over the glory hole of the club-_

"Nice to meet you." Those vivacious eyes flashed with recognition and his smile widened.

He outstretched his tan handin greeting, emerlad eyes practically sparkling. "Call me Suzaku."

So did what any pissed of one night stand would do."

"LELOUCH!-"

I sort of slapped him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Price Tag**

"I didn't card you as the sweet type."

I poured batter into the skillet, grinding my teeth together, and drizzled some delicious ingredient from my tightly clenched fist into the pan.

"Oh? Care to explain? Maybe it's cause I tried to attack you when you proposed to my sister?"

My snark went ignored as he closed his eyes, inhaling the aroma. "I was just talking about the pancakes, but that about sums it up. Chocolate chip?"

Something akin to 'humiliation' tinted my skin with red. "Yes." I spat, not knowing why I was so angry. People get married all the time-sometimes to cheaters. It wasn't my place to be mad with them, so why _now_ of all times?

Of course, I knew the real reason but I was loathe to admit why.

An uncomfortable silence (on my part) ensued, and I flipped over the half developed pancake thoughtfully.

"So do you usually sleep into The Royal Family?"

The accusation was replied with a spit of coffee and choked hacks. "Pardon me?"

"You heard me." I trained my eyes on the kitchen clock, my resolve would break if I made eye contact.

The temperature in the room seemed to drop at the change in atmosphere. Metaphorically speaking of course.

"I see what you're doing."

Funny, because I had no idea what even I was doing.

"Your jealous."

Yes. "No." I delivered coldly, fist tightening around the spatula. The pancakes were going to burn.

"Really? I will agree that your worries are not unfounded, but this behaviour borders more on envy than on brotherly protection."

"Oh?" I flipped the skillet with more force than necessary, and got some hot butter in the eye. I had the good nature not to scream, flinch, or back away. Not like I could scream anyway, that was a girly thing to do. But I really wished at that moment I had.

"Let-"

"_Oh?" _he mocked in a horrible imitation of my voice and I outright thrashed. "Please refrain from touching me Kururugi!" He seemed surprised for a moment in the way his hands stilled on me, but I payed it no mind.

"How do you know my last name? I never-"

"Master Lelouch?"

Oh god. This was shaping up to be one of the worst days of my life.

"I smelled smoke! What-" she regarded Suzaku with blank eyes, unable to process the sight before her.

"Suzaku-**sama** could you unhand my master?"

She was livid, Anyone could tell. With the exception of Suzaku of course. The idiot.

He tightened his grip around me in that awkward spooning position. This was not happening. I was not being cuddled from behind by my sister's fiancée while receiving the glare of death from Sayako, while probably threatening to castrate him in Japanese. But hell, I was enjoying the attention.

"No pizza?" C.C strode into the room, mindless of the situation.

'For the last time C.C, Pizza Hut doesn't open until lunch. Not that I approve of your diet." If Suzaku had noticed the new addition to the conversation, he was obviously too distracted by his glaring competition with Sayako. She combed her fingers through her green mane and stuck her tongue out. "The alarms are going to go off if you don't put it out."

How a small scale kitchen fire went unnoticed by three adults in the same room was really a wonder to the girl as she patted it down with a nearby linen, paying no heed to my miserable state,


	3. Chapter 3

**Price Tag**

The highlight of my day had to be watching C.C put out a fire under my watch while I tried to not get molested. Or maybe I was dreaming, and I would wake up propped up on the piano bench with the keys imprinted on my face, and Euphemia wasn't going to get married to s stranger I had sex with not long ago.

"Are you two really siblings?" Wishful thinking of course. Ok, I _was _laying on the piano but that wasn't the point.

"Half." I muttered, hesitating before head banging the keys. A horrible dissonance swelled the air before my head was cradled.

"Holy shit! You're gonna give yourself brain damage!" If only I did.

When he trusted me to not bludgeon myself with the instrument he chuckled. "Can you play me something that doesn't involve a concussion?"

I turned away, an unwelcome heat flooded my cheeks, my hands already poised on the keys. "Why should I play for you?" And no, I'm _not _being contradictory.

He seemed thoughtful. "Think of it like a wedding gift."** 'Along with an attitude adjustment'** The Kururugi added to himself.

My fingers twitched, but I played a contemporary intro, trying to rid myself of some unnecessary rage.

Suzaku had gone surprising quiet and attentive. The pattern painted something in in his mind and triggered something in him. It...

Abruptly stopped. He unintentionally voiced this.

Lelouch rolled his eyes (violet-or were they lavender?) And pressed down a key tediously. I wrote it a while ago. Haven't been able to finish it."

"You wrote this? What's it called?"

A half smirk formed on my face. "We Walk." I felt my expression twist. "I sold it off to some American artists. They did a pretty good job with it."

"Do you have a recording?"

I nodded to the cassette player (yes he still had a cassette player in this day and age) and pushed down on the play button. The demo CD still sat in he device, now being spun after weeks of abstinence.

We lay flat on our stomachs against the cool tile, side by side, attentively listening to American alternative music, having some sort of peace since the brunette had been introduced to the house. I didn't ask why he wasn't with Euphy, why he was wasting his time trying to be civil with me.

My eyes drooped involuntarily, and as much as I didn't want to admit it, I could get used to this.

"Hey Lelouch,"

"Hm?"

"You can do better, right?"

I was up in an instant.

"Watch me."

A/N: If nobody knows, the two songs are as follows:

We Walk by The Ting Tings

Mouthwash by Kate Nash (the one vaguely mentioned in the last sentence.)

And if people are confused about perspective, it IS first person, but if some sentences were read without words like "I' and 'me', then they were Suzaku's point of view.

THANKS FOR THE LOVE! More reviews, means more chapters :3


	4. Chapter 4

**Price Tag**

"We're doing _what?_"

Nunally rolled her eyes and tapped her tea cup in irritation. "I don't want to either."

"Hiking."

"Yes."

"We're going _hiking!_"

"I don't think Euphy was vain enough that she'd ignore the fact that her paraplegic sister can't request a wheelchair ramp on Mount Everest!" she cracked a smile but tried to stay annoyed, violet eyes swimming with delight. "I think you're exagerrating just a _tad _brother."

I worried my lower lip with my teeth, surpressing a smile of my own. "Who else is going?"

"Cornelia, if she isn't busy, her and Guilford are going to be ribbon cutting today. Suzaku, Euphy, me, and you."

"You and _I_ Nunally-I noticed mother isn't trying to bond with her future son-in-law?"

"_I _know that father isn;t either." A spark flashed in her eyes, not wanting to glare.

"Obviously. SO any ideas as to what we're doing when the health nuts go exploring?"

"Junk food in the limo-"

"We?" Damn. Speak of the devil! "Um, 'cause you know how I am with heights and..."

Euphemia had that semi-psychotic smile that was ever present on her face, and squeezed my shoulder a little harsher than necessary. Looks like she still hadn't gotten over the slap yet.

"I think it would be a good family bonding activity. Especially with the way our family has been lately-" I gestured to my much disabled sister. She only glared at me for interrupting.

"We're not _mountain _hiking Lulu. We're going up a _hill."_

It sounded better, but this is me we're talking about.

When I told her those exact word, she used the oldest and most successful tactic in the book. Puppy dog eyes. As loathe as I am to admit, I gave in. Which sucked.


	5. Chapter 5

**Price Tag**

There was a prelude to this whole 'hiking' thing.

Which included visiting the observatory (awesome), lunch at an upscale restaurant made by Suzaku's recommendation (even better) and a movie. If Euphy wasn't buttering me up, I had no idea _what _was going on.

However, there is always an exception

The hike.

Up to a height that was so great that my head was resting on my shoulders as the top of the 'hill' disappeared into the clouds.

Puppy dog eyes or not, she was officially a bitch.

"There's a cable car ride you get to take on the way down for two people, it's supposed to have the best view in London.*"

View of what? We were at a provincial park!

"Shall we go?" Suzaku swept a hand around to the entrance and took Euphy's hand and gestured for us to take his lead.

"Curious question." My voice was still a bit bitter. He turned to me, eyebrows raised in puzzlement.

"How is Nunally going to go up? I don't intend to leave her alone with-"

"Lelouch it's-"

"Not it's not _'ok'!" _

"SHUT UP! Had it ever occurred to you that I said it for your sake?" the damage had already been done as the prince paled. "You're being selfish! I'm not your scapegoat anymore."

Words died in my throat, and by the looks of Nunally, so had her's.

Cornelia had looked like she was going to say something, but Guilford stopped her with a hand on her shoulder and a nod 'no.'

Suzaku broke the tense silence, rubbing auburn curls with a hesitant hand.

"Well I actually thought that through. The walkways are flat and paved. There will be one or two steep steps, but it isn't like a giant staircase with a bad incline-if that's what you were worried about.

As selfish as it was, I was only worried that I'd be nearly dying as I ogled the happy couple.

"Yes. Thanks." Nunally didn't say anything as I took hold of her chair and directed her to the entrance.

I didn't exaggerate when I said I would nearly die.

The air gets heavier the higher yo get, colder, and dragging one person's weight pus your own, gets difficult the farther you go on. It doesn't help if you're wearing a light sweater, your sister weighs what she eats, and the love of your life and half-sister are walking in hand and stealing kisses with stupid _giggles. _Not that I was looking or anything. And if it wasn't bad enough, we weren't even halfway up yet. I'm a constant downer, aren't I?

"Where the hell is Cornelia and Guilford?" I huffed, deciding the silence was enough, even though it allowed me to regain my breath easier.

"Doing what all horny teenagers do when left alone together." It must run in the family, I thought, not bothering to reprimand her for her vulgar choice of words.

"Damn! When did we lose them?"

"Third incline in. I think they were getting turned of by you're coughing and wheezing that they left." The blood was rushing to my head. Not good.

"Euphy! I think brother is dying!"

Smooth. But I could go along with it.

A/N: A transition chapter for bigger things ;)


	6. Chapter 6

**Price Tag**

So among other things, turns out there were some rest stops inside the 'hill.' Which endlessly boggled me as to why it was even called that when it may as well have been called the C.N Tower for all its incredulity.

"How did you two meet?" I promptly choked.

"Oh, its a long story.' Euphemia looked down, face darkening into the same shade as her hair. Suzaku looked away, tugging his curls in embarassment. I got up surruptiously, apologizing all the while. "I'm going to find the washroom so if you'll excuse me-"

I couldn't take it. As bitchy as it sounds, being a prince gave you low to tolerable levels of patience.

Nunally called out to me a few times but I sped up. Didn't she want her questions answered?

No, this isn't like the movies where Suzkaku runs after me, confesses, and blows me in the urinal. I need to piss like a racehorse and he needs to bond with Nunally. And Suzaku is an idiot on top of that.

I still curl up in a ball after I'm done though.

A/N: I lied. More transitions. Heh.


	7. Chapter 7

**Price Tag**

It was decided that I'd be riding a cable car with Suzaku. Whoop dee fucking doo. Put me with the two things I'm afraid of. Ok, maybe not so much _decided _as it was pushed into the moving contraption with the entrepreneur already inside. And I definitely didn't scream.

Strange things happened that day.

Emerald eyes softened at the sight before him. "It's a good view."

I muttered around my hand, fist resting against my cheek. "Yeah." I could probably avoid confrontation if I gave clipped responses.

But that plan failed me as curiosity overtook me."How did you know about this place anyways?"

Suzaku was still starry-eyed at the view, answering me distractedly with a "Oh, I've been here a couple times on business."

"It looks like a movie."

His eyes sparkled in a way that a child does when they make a new discovery. "Yeah! Like that!"

There was a bit of silence, but it wasn't awkward by any means.

"So what do you do?" Of course, I already knew.

"My company deals in Oil and Minery and stuff." He seemed sheepish whenever he talked about work.

"Oh. Shareholder"

"Yeah, good guess! What gave it away?"

"Well Kururugi & Co _is _international..."  
>"Wait-do you knew who I was before-"<p>

"You seemed familiar so I did my research."

"On a one night stand?"

"Yep, and how exactly that one night stand got to marry my sister."

Barely concealed shame slipped through the cracks of his otherwise enthralled 'brother-in-law.'

"You mean you don't know?"

"No. Pray tell how this union came to be?" I didn't really want to know.

"It was arranged quite a few years ago We just met by accident." I sucked in a deep breathe at 'arranged.'

"Accident?"

"It's not every day a girl comes flying from the windows of The House of Commons and into your arms Literally."

"Yeah, she likes to find dramatic ways to skip meetings."

"So we started hanging out since she desperately plead me to take her way as fast as possible.

"Typical Euphy."  
>"And you?"<p>

"Hm? I blinked as he stared at me intently, sliding a hand up my thigh.

"You thought I was important enough to be googled for a person you saw only once. I know you're a musician and good in-" I slapped his hand away, burning in humiliation.

"Do NOT finish that sentence!"

"I was going to say music, but if you think it's so inappropriate I'll refrain from saying it." He flipped his palms over in mock surrender, eyes dancing with mirth.

"You-" I held my breathe and looked away. "Whatever."

"Aw! You know I was just kidding!"

"I'm sure."

"Tell me anything. I'm dying to know something! A fun fact?" I stared at him in disbelief.

"How about you tell me about C.C, she sounds interesting." As was the mystery behind why she always wore a straightjacket.

"Oh, it's a secret but her name's Carianne Carter."  
>"Is she a fugitive? Why is she going by a fake name?"<p>

"Personal reasons."

"What's her relation to you? Relative? Fiancee?" I shook my head back and forth at the wild assumptions.

"Family friend, she was my mother's confidant. Although I assume she's a court witch."

"Wait-she's _older _than you?"

"We make decent conversation most of the time, so, yeah."

"Sh-she looks so young."

"She's not a cougar, don't worry." My eyes traced the red velvets seats. "Court witch I tell you. Court Witch."

"Yeah but...it's not like Fairytales exist or anything." The words didn't sink in at first, but as they did, I saw Suzaku watch expressions flicker across my face as a myriad of emotions assaulted me.

"Yeah..they don't." There was a an awkward silence as I collected myself. Suzaku was staring at me steadily, his emerald orbs watched me, the look spoke volumes.

"Do you hate me?" The abrupt topic shift snapped me out of my haze.

"What?"

"I asked if you hated-"

"I heard you!"

"Well?"

I stared at him blankly. "Do you really need to ask?"

This apparently stumped him. "Huh?" I crossed my arms and laid back, letting my cheek rub against the cool glass.

"You had it all figured out a couple days ago."

"When was..-OH! I remember." he turned solemn, eyebrows furrowed in deep thought. "I was just teasing." He shrugged.

I couldn't believe it "Teasing."

"Teasing." He nodded, as if repeating the word solidified the point.

"Huh."

"What is it?"

"Well I was being serious." it was silent for a couple of moments, with Suzaku just sitting there, at a loss for words. It was refreshing to see the brunette so tongue tied.

"Really?"

"Really." I wasn't expecting a bear hug, being pulled to his chest so hard I couldn't breath."

_"Let me go please!" _He was squeezing the air out of me. Alas, my words fell on deaf ears.

"That's a first for me! Nobody has ever, really, loved me before!"

"Nobody?" I forgot about asphyxiation for a moment. I immediately thought of Euphy. "And when did I ever say that I loved you?"

He grinned cheekily. "You just did."

"I'm sure that somebody-"

"Trust me when I say that one has ever truly...loved me." The temperature seemed to drop a few degrees in the cable car, all good cheer wiped clean from his expression. His tone offered no arguments, and it was daunting to say the least.

"My mom died when I was born, and my dad's form of 'love' was to beat me so I could join my mother wherever she was."

"That's..." I trailed off, not knowing what words I could say to mend a broken heart.

"Lelouch?"

"...Yes?"

"Let's do it."


	8. Chapter 8

**Price Tag**

"What are you-"  
>"I'm horny."<br>"W-What do you expect _me_ to do about it?"  
>"Do it with me." He told me exasperatedly, like it was the most obvious answer.<br>"Suzaku I'm not-"  
>He attached his lips to my neck and roughly sucked right on the pulse.<br>"Stop!" I was loosing my balance, flailing hands in the air. I hastily tried to escape, scrambling away from his grasp like a panicked squirrel. He grabbed me from behind, whispering into my ear, words that chilled me to the bone.  
><em><strong>"This is going to be a long ride."<strong>_  
>I lost my breath, frozen in spot. "You planned this. You son of a bitch-You planned this!"<br>His hands slipped to my fly and chuckled. "Not exactly." He shoved faintly salty fingers to my lips and I took them into my mouth before he could say anything else.  
>I stirred to life as I lathered each digit with spit. Last time was better, there was lube. Although the bathroom wasn't an improvement over a cable car, which brought horrible thoughts to the surface of my mind.<br>"Somebody will see!" Although there were fingers in my mouth so it probably sounded like 'Sumwum wo fee! He soothed a hand through my hair and shushed me.  
>"Don't worry, I'm here." That's exactly why I'm worried.<br>I squirmed when he undid the fly and brought it out in the open, stroking it languidly. A low moan ripped through my throat and I curled my toes at the feeling. He tapped my shoulder.

I looked up hazily, and gasped.

The moutains.

They were so lovely. Green, blue, and white dotted the landscape and laid under open sky, wide and cerulean. And in a split panel in the corner of the window, was a reflection of us.

Suzaku was lathering his own fingers as he touched me, and I almost climaxed at the sight. I dragged my eyes away from my reflection.

Long dark haired boy, violet eyes, pantless and being touched from behind. I caught sight of something that made me stir.

Suzaku's pants were twitching spasticlly and tightened with every hitch of my breath. Without knowing, I let my innermost thoughts escape me.  
><em>"Put...it...in "<em> I trailed off as he let the tiger out of its cage. It stood tall, proud, red, and pulsing. Beads of pre-cum gathered at my top and almost screamed at the sudden intrusion of two fingers.  
>"AH! Slow down! Do one at a time!" My eyes stung and I grit my teeth as he hesitantly withdrew a finger, plunging deeper with the action. "Sorry! Last time was...<em>fuzzy<em> I can't remember what I did."

_"Put it in already!" I grit my teeth as he tauntingly stroked the bundle of nerves deep withtin, a dark chuckle in my ear. "Impatient, aren't you?" He licked just the right spot behind my ear and I almost lost it right there. I bit my shoulder in response, eager to not let any more noises be heard. _

_When the fingers left, there was a stinging ache, but a hollow emptiness...a want for something else. That something else was lining up with my entrance and I broke out in a cold sweat. Was I really about to lose my virginity to a stranger in a men's washroom in a dirty nightclub?_

_There was a pause, and I feared that I had spoken my thoughts again._

_There was a gulp, and a timid voice that held no traces of the dominant personna from earlier._

"My name is Suzaku Kururugi."

_"My name is Suzaku Kururugi. I like charity, I think the global law system is corrupt wherever you are. I like chocolate. This is my first time and-"_

_"And I just want to say-"_

"And I just want to say-"

_ "I'm sorry. I feel like I'm taking something from you that you'll never get back. Regardless of experience-"_

"Regardless of experience-"

_"So here goes."_

"Here goes."

_We are collapsed over each other in the men's stall. His essence running down my thighs, mine, drying on my stomach. His hazy emerald eyes are watching me tiredly as he regains his breath. When our furiously beating hearts calm, he breaks the ice._

_"Want to hang out sometime?"_

_I regard him blankly. "That's all you have to say?"_

_He nods vigorously._

_I sigh, considering it. "Sure."_


	9. Chapter 9

**Price Tag**

"Why do I have to be the one to approve your wedding dress?" I massaged my temple, watching the pink haired girl twirl in an incredibly long white dress.  
>She smiled in that way she did that made it impossible to mad at her. "Cornelia is just left the UN meeting yesterday. The both of you will be like my...advising council." Her voice came out muffled as she tugged the dress over her head, dumping the heavy white silk dress on the paper screen that seperated us.<br>I snorted. "Sure."  
>She peeked her head over to the side of the screen, her violet eyes watchful. "You're in a slightly elevated mood. Something happen."<p>

My heart beat like a hammer against my chest, and cold beats of sweat started to form on my forehead. She knows/i/ I thought panickedly. She gasped and stopped herself from jumping out behind the screen. A grin was detectable in her voice as she hid behind the screen. "You got offered a record deal? You're getting along with Suzaku?" I cringed at the 'getting along' and answered her in my most level tone.  
>"Maybe..."<br>"That's great! How did he win you over?" Was she trying to taunt me?  
>"He...played dirty." I wiped my palms on my pants, the sweat just gliding off the silk dress pants.<br>"Dirty? Don't tell me he bribed you!"  
>I turned around to answer, and lost my train of thought.<p>

She wore a simple white strapless number with white roses sewn into the hem and train, and white silk gloves that ended just above her elbows.

I averted my gaze as she twirled, smiling as if she already had the answer she was looking for. "So how do I look?"

"Beautiful." I choked, keeping my eyes on any space that wasn't occupied with pure _Euphy_ Unfortunately, that meant I could only see myself.

The man in the mirror was perched on a stool, wore a suit that looked like a school's uniform, and had near shoulder length black hair. Even to a stranger, the look in the man's eye was apparent.

Jealousy.

And its what I felt. Euphemia was going to get her happy ending. Marry her night in shining armor while looking every bit of princess she was. I clutched the leather seat near painfully, the tough fabric biting the insides of my nails.

"I'm here!" I rose a brow questionably.  
>"What took you so long? Were you snogging with Guilford in the break room.<br>She laughed in a manner to nervously to my own.  
>"What about you? Did you have fun bonding with the brother in law?"<br>I made a face. "That's not relevant at_ all_ but apparently by Euphy's standards I've 'won him over.' "  
>Cornelia scoffed, not bothering to hide her amusement. "Easy to please, that one is."<br>"I can hear you, you know. I'm standing right here!"  
>"I'm just jerking your chain! And I don't care if you want to wear anything else to the wedding. This is <em>the<em> dress."

Euphy smiled in that winning way of hers. I tried not to grimace, with the emphasis on try.

The wedding was in three weeks.

I had three weeks to decide whether to isolate Suzaku Kururugi from my life, or keep him there forever.

Neither were up to me.


	10. Chapter 10

**Price Tag**

Best way to wake up? By sunlight, a good night's sleep, and steeped tea already poured by the bedside. Even though I nearly harassed Sayoko everyday to not bring me tea, she did it regardless. It was a single gesture that he really appreciated, especially after feeling the way he did.

The worst way to live? Never feeling happy even when you have everything you could ever want.

As if Sayoko sensed this, a single sugar cookie was coated with dulce de leche*. I smiled indulgently at the action, the smile widening when I tasted the maple flavored orange pekoe brew. I glanced at the crumpled up slip of paper from the Chinese restaurant, promising for tomorrow to be the start of an incredibly bright future. In that moment, when he considered the after math of what happened in the cable car. Hope had feebly rose in his heart then when I looked up and stared into Suzaku's eyes.

Only to be squashed down as he carelessly rested an arm around Euphy's shoulders. She paid him no mind as she spoke, animatedly telling the rest of her extended family about the event her and Suzaku had first met. But we continued to lock eyes, a silent language conveying that what I hoped for, was the last on his agenda.


	11. Chapter 11

**Price Tag**

One of the worst ways to wake up, is with a green haired watching you. Creepily. Which is exactly what happened if the first person perspective didn't give it away.

I was slow in waking, but I startled up and wrapped the sheets around my waist. Guess it isn't safe to sleep naked in your fiance's house.

Her face was stoic. "Lelouch under the blanket, there?"

My face reddened at the insinuation. "No! Why would you even-"

C.C straddled me, her legs bare. "I want some answers."

"Could you get off me first? I don't think you need to seduce me for it."  
>Her laughter had a low, rasp to it. Maybe Lelouch was right about her being a court witch.<br>"Smarter than I assumed you are, Suzaku. But this position isn't meant for seduction,"  
>She dug her claws into my bare chest, gold eyes glittering with cruel delight.<br>"-it's for interrogation." My eyes stung, blood collecting from the fresh wounds. This was not going to end well.**  
><strong>


End file.
